Nuit blanche
by Riz-Mayonnaise
Summary: L'histoire commence au tome 11 page 158. Une chambre d'hôtel. Ling et Lan Fan. Un garçon et une fille. Euh, attendez...
1. L'art de prendre les gens pr des jambons

**Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

- T'AS L'INTENTION DE LA DEMOLLIR, C'EST CA ?!  
- Effrayant... Heureusement que c'est Ed qui nous a fichu dehors et pas elle !  
Ling Yao se trouvait au-dessus de l'hôtel et observait discrètement ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre des frères Elric. Edward, l'aîné des deux, s'était mis en colère et l'avait viré de la pièce, car lui et Lan Fan avaient quelque peu abusés du room service. Mais le prince ne regrettait rien. Qui sait s'ils auront encore de quoi manger les jours avenirs.  
En tant que fils de l'Empereur et héritier d'un clan plutôt favorisé, il n'avait jamais connu la faim avant de quitter Xing. Le problème était que cette existence faite de désirs immédiatement satisfaits, en plus de le pousser à vouloir toujours davantage ; l'avait rendu particulièrement faible face à cette nouvelle sensation. Demain, ils allaient surement devoir affronter les Homunculi alors Ling ne pouvait se permettre de s'évanouir en plein combat.  
- Hum...Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, jeune maître ; dit timidement Lan Fan, le faisant sursauter. Il faudrait que nous songions à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.  
- Ah... Euh oui. Tu as raison.  
Après avoir eu droit à un festin de roi, il serait vraiment dommage de devoir dormir à la belle étoile comme un mendiant. Mais ils ne connaissaient personne ici hormis les Elric et après le coup de la note d'hôtel, il était sûr qu'ils leur refuseraient l'hospitalité. Cependant, Ling n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour un simple non. Par le passé, il avait été rare que quelqu'un lui refuse quelque chose et lorsque cela se produisait, le prince avait toujours su utilisé la ruse pour arriver à ses fins.  
- Suis-moi, Lan Fan.  
Le jeune homme se laissa glisser du toit puis pénétra dans la pièce par la fenêtre, suivi par sa servante qui l'imita. Edward avait fini de se faire massacrer et désormais lui, Alphonse et la mécanicienne discutaient de choses sans importance. Tous les trois se tournèrent alors vers eux sans réelle surprise. A force, leurs apparitions inattendues avaient finis par ne plus être si inattendues.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ; grogna l'alchimiste en les voyant.  
Ling prit avec un air idiot et dit :  
- Et bien, comment dire... C'est qu'on a nulle part où aller !  
Les trois Amestrians restèrent silencieux et comme prévu, on pouvait facilement lire sur leur visage "on s'en fout totalement".  
- Bien... On a plus qu'à aller dormir dehors, répliqua Ling en faisant mine de partir. Même si les rues de Centrale sont dangereuses avec toutes ces créatures...  
Il commença à escalader le rebord de la fenêtre et comme personne ne semblait vouloir réagir à son départ, il décida donc d'en rajouter une couche et sur un ton larmoyant :  
- Dire que nous sommes si loin de chez nous...  
- Notre clan doit être inquiet, répliqua à sa surprise Lan Fan sur le même air.  
Décidément, elle comprenait vite les choses.  
- Et voilà que nos seuls amis dans ce pays nous jette dehors comme de vulgaires déchets. En plus, il commence à faire froid, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- L'hiver semble terrible ici comparé à celui de Xing.  
- Allez viens, Lan Fan ; peut-être allons-nous trouver un carton dans lequel nous abritez pour la nuit...  
- Oui, jeune maître.  
- C'est ça, déga...  
- Edward !  
Si Winry se montrait inflexible face à la flatterie et n'était pas facilement achetable , elle s'avérait visiblement sensible au mélodrame. Il y a peu encore, il en aurait prit note afin d'essayer de la séduire. Mais finalement après avoir goûté à sa clef à molette, il s'était vite sorti cette idée de la tête.  
- Tu n'as pas coeur !  
- Mais tu...  
- On ne peut pas les laisser passer la nuit dehors, le coupa la jeune fille.  
- Elle a raison, grand-frère ! En plus, ils vont nous aider demain !  
- Al !  
- Mais oui, Ed ; répliqua le Xingeois qui affichait de nouveau son habituel sourire. Fais pas ton radin. On est amis après tout.  
Ed semblait lutter contre une grosse envie de lui en coller une. Toutefois après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Winry et à son petit frère, il retrouva vite son calme.  
- Très bien, soupira le blond. Je vais aller voir si je peux t'avoir une chambre. Mais n'utilises plus le room service ! Et tu me rembourseras la totalité de ce que tu me dois ! Avec les intérêts !  
- Mais oui, mais oui...

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. C'est la seconde fois que j'écris une fanfiction et j'espère réussir à aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci. Je fais ça uniquement pour m'amuser (et parce que j'adôôre ces personnages). Désolée si ce n'est pas très bon. Et court !**

**Lan Fan : Pourquoi on parle si peu de moi alors que je suis l'héroïne !?**


	2. Droit du seigneur

**Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

- La chambre de sa Majesté lui convient-il, demanda Edward en lui ouvrant la porte.  
C'était une pièce toute simple, peinte en couleurs pastels. Il n'y avait que peu de meubles : seulement deux lits séparés par une table de nuit et dans un coin de la pièce, un fauteuil en osier. Près de celui-ci se trouvait un guéridon sur lequel était posée une radio et sur la droite, une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Après des semaines passées à dormir à même le sol, même le palais de son père ne lui avait paru aussi beau.  
- Mh, j'ai connu mieux.  
Ed commença à l'attraper par le col, sous le regard paniqué de son petit frère.  
- Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! C'est formidable !  
- Bon, c'est pas, tout mais il est temps d'aller se coucher.  
Ed, Al et lui avait commencé à se diriger vers leur chambre respective, lorsque soudain le blond s'arrêta et se retourna dans sa direction avec une expression étrange.  
- Attends Ling...  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous allez dormir dans la même chambre, Lan Fan et toi ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lan Fan est ma servante, c'est son devoir.  
Cette réponse était sortie sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
Edward était devenu rouge des doigts de pieds à la pointe des cheveux. Alphonse, quant à lui, avait prit une pose d'intense réflexion.  
- C'est donc comme ça que ça se passe à Xing...  
- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, lança l'ainée désormais sorti de sa torpeur.  
- Tu ne peux pas aller contre plusieurs siècles de traditions, frangin.  
- Comment tu peux prendre ça aussi bien ?!  
- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer là tous les deux ?  
Ils ne l'écoutaient plus. Ling les regardait débattre, sans vraiment comprendre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi. Aussi loin que sa mémoire puisse remonter, il y avait toujours eu des serviteurs auprès de lui, y compris dans sa chambre. Alors, pourquoi toutes ses histoires juste parce qu'il allait dormir seul dans la même pièce que cette... Fille ?  
- Oh.  
C'était donc à "ça" qu'ils pensaient.  
A ce moment même, Winry arriva :  
- Nous sommes de retour ! On a trouvé des couvertures et de quoi vous changer.  
Ses bras étaient chargés et à côté d'elle, se trouvait Lan Fan, toujours égale à elle-même ; solennelle même lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement de porter du linge. Son uniforme ne laissait pas entrevoir chez elle une once de féminité et s'il le lui demandait, il savait qu'elle les réduirait probablement tous en charpies. Lan Fan était sa servante, son garde du corps, son arme secrète. Rien ne changerait ça. Pas même le fait qu'elle soit une fille. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée le troublait. Peut-être parce que cela faisait un moment qu'il voyageait avec elle et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de son existence. Ling réalisa alors qu'il s'était tourné mécaniquement vers elle et que depuis son arrivée avec Winry, il n'avait fait que de l'observer. Elle aussi s'en était aperçu et à travers les fentes de son masque, ses grands yeux noirs regardaient désormais dans sa direction. Son regard croisa un instant le sien puis la jeune fille se hâta de détourner les yeux. Lui aussi en avait de même par réflexe. Voilà qu'il se sentait gêné.  
- Mais ce type est un pervers !  
- Perv... Hein ? Quoi !?  
Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation. Alphonse essayait d'apaiser son frère, toujours aussi excité, tandis que leur amie d'enfance ne savait plus quoi penser.  
- Winry ira dormir ici avec Lan Fan ! Toi, Ling, tu iras dans sa chambre, continua Edward en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers lui. La mécanicienne approuva de la tête et alla déposer ce qu'elle tenait sur l'un des lits. C'est alors la voix de Lan Fan coupa court à la discussion.  
- Mon devoir est de rester avec le Prince et de le protéger 24h/24h !  
Elle était énervée. Surement parce qu'Ed l'avait traité de pervers et qu'il avait osé lui donner un ordre. Ce dernier semblait ne plus savoir que répondre. Quoiqu'il dise, il n'arriverait probablement pas à la faire changer d'avis. Alors que Ling, lui, aurait surement fini par accepter la proposition de l'alchimiste ; du moment que cela lui permette de se glisser sous les draps au plus vite. Edward qui luttait contre ses principes, finit par accepter.  
- Enfin ! Je commençais à fatiguer. Allons d...  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que Winry tenait sa servante par les épaules et lui disait droit dans les yeux :  
- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un prince que ça t'oblige à quoi que ce soit, tu sais.  
L'orgueil du jeune homme en fut sévèrement touché. Voilà qu'elle aussi pensait qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé. De là, il n'arrivait pas à voir quelle expression faisait Lan Fan et combien même avec son masque, il aurait été difficile de le savoir. Il se demandait ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Le pensait-elle aussi ? Probablement pas.  
- Je suis un gentleman, je sais me tenir !  
Tous en paraissaient peu convaincus et qui sait, ils avaient peut-être raison.

* * *

**J'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais tant pis. Les autres devraient être mieux. Et plus long.**

**Lan Fan : J'ai toujours aussi peu de dialogues...**

**Oui, et j'ai bien peur que ça continue.**

**Lan Fan : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?**

**Ling : Ben, j'ai bien peur que ça soit surtout moi le vrai héros de l'histoire.**

**Lan Fan : ...**


	3. Pyjama-Party

**Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Les croyances xinoises considéraient l'acte sexuel comme nécessaire pour la santé ; voir même capables de prolonger l'espérance de vie. Le jeune homme, assis en tailleur sur un des lits, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Si Edward savait... Il commençait à élaborer un plan afin de taquiner le petit alchimiste à ce sujet lorsque le regard interrogateur de sa servante en stoppa la progression. Lan Fan se trouvait au garde-à-vous près de la porte d'entrée, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde sans cesse, cependant :  
- Qui a-t-il ?  
- N-Non, bégaya-t-elle. Rien d'important, jeune maître. Je me demandais seulement ce qui vous faisait sourire comme ça.  
- Ah ça. C'est parce que j'étais en train de penser à...  
Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, sachant que précédent tout le monde s'était évertuer à le faire passer pour un détraqué à ses yeux ?  
- Non, rien. Et si tu allais profiter de la salle de bain ?  
Cette simple question sembla la mettre dans tous ses états. Probablement parce que cela enfreignait plusieurs règles comme passer avant le Prince, le laisser seul ou même simplement se reposer.  
Lan Fan courba alors l'échine et dit nerveusement :  
- Je vous remercie mais, ce n'est pas nécessaire !  
- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne t'es pas lavé depuis que nous avons quittés Dublith.  
Ses oreilles virèrent cramoisies. Elle devait se sentir honteuse de cela. C'était tellement féminin de sa part que cela le fit sourire.  
- Vas-y. J'irais après toi.  
La jeune fille ne bougea pas, ne sachant choisir en hygiène et devoir. Tant d'hésitations pour une chose aussi futile finir par le lasser et il décida d'y mettre aussitôt fin.  
- C'est un ordre.  
Elle leva vers lui la tête un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais, au final, se contenta d'un "oui, jeune maître" avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain, linges sous le bras.

Avoir des serviteurs était une chose habituelle mais, dont Ling aurait aimé savoir se passer. La nouvelle disant que l'Empereur, malade, choisirait celui ou celle qui percerait le secret de l'Immortalité s'était vite répandu à Xing. Le clan Yao pensa évidemment à l'elixirologie et engagea donc de nombreux spécialistes dans ce domaine. Mais les semaines s'écoulaient et leurs expériences restaient infructueuses. Alors, un soir, après les avoir entendus parler des légendes sur Xerxès et Amestris ; le Prince décida de partir là-bas en cachette. Attendre les bras croisés lui était devenu insupportable. Malheureusement sa solitude ne dura pas. Son appétit vorace eut très vite raison des provisions et bien qu'il sut se débrouiller avec ce que les gens (qui ne savaient pas qui il était) et la nature lui offraient ; plus il s'approchait du désert, plus les formes de vie se faisaient rares. La faim eut alors le dessus.  
Après avoir découvert sa disparition, on avait aussitôt envoyé un grand nombre de gardes à sa recherche afin le ramener coûte que coûte au palais. Et de tous, ce fut Fu et Lan Fan qui le retrouvèrent évanoui. Ling refusa de rentrer chez lui et après une longue discussion, réussit à les convaincre de la nécessité de ce voyage. Néanmoins, ils posèrent une condition : tous deux resteraient à ses côtés pour le protéger lors de son périple. Il ne leur en voulait pas pour ça, il serait surement mort sans leurs aides mais intérieurement, son égo princier en avait pris un coup. Lui, le fils de l'Empereur ; ne vallait au final pas grand-chose sans les autres. Ce fait était encore valable aujourd'hui puisqu'il était à présent l'obligé des frères Elric. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : demain, il allait affronter les homunculi, découvrir leur secret et sauver son peuple.  
A cette pensée, le xinois sentit la pression montée. Il était désormais couché sur son lit et fixait une tâche qui se trouvait au plafond. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que sa servante était absente.  
- Lan Fan, ça va ?  
Après un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant échappée de gros nuages de vapeur mais, pas de Lan Fan.  
- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour sortir ?  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous faire attendre, jeune maître ; répondit-elle. J... Je crains que le vêtement que m'a donné cette mécanicienne soit trop embarrassant pour que je puisse paraître devant vos yeux.  
- Embarrassant, tu dis ?  
Quel genre de pyjama "embarrassant" Winry pouvait-elle avoir ? Des images de la blonde dans diverses tenues affriolantes lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Images qu'il ne chassa pas mais, mît plutôt de côté dans un coin de son esprit pour... Peu importe.  
- Allez sors donc, je suis sûr que tu exagères.  
Pas de réponse. L'impatience et la nervosité qu'il ressentait se changèrent en agacement.  
- Sors ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher.  
Il entendit un léger bruit puis Lan Fan sortit de la pièce. La vision qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux dépassait tout ce que pouvait imaginer son esprit.  
La jeune fille était vêtue d'un pyjama rose informe avec pour motif, de gros nounours. C'était... Absolument-pas-sexy. Sa démarche militaire lorsqu'elle alla se placer devant lui et son obstination à conserver son masque ne faisaient qu'augmenter le caractère étrange de la scène. Il eut un gros silence puis Ling éclata de rire. La garde du corps le voyant complètement hilare, s'inclina.  
- Pardonnez-moi !  
Ling, lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la salle de bain, s'interposa entre elle et la porte puis entre deux rires :  
- Non, non ! Reste comme ça, c'est très bien ! Trèèès très bien !  
Il toussa pour de retrouver son sérieux et lorsque que ce fut fait, réalisa que tout son stress s'était envolé. Demain, il irait remercier Winry pour lui avoir prêter ce pyjama (même s'il était déçu de constater que celle-ci portait ça pour dormir).  
- C'est juste... Hum ! Très rose.  
Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner la tête. Même s'il ne voyait pas son expression, il se doutait bien qu'elle était vexée.  
- Disons que cette tenue aurait l'air moins... Particulière, si tu ôtais ton masque.  
S'il le proposait c'était bien sûr parce que c'était en vrai mais aussi, qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi sa servante ressemblerait vraiment dans un accoutrement aussi grotesque. Ou même ce dont à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment tout court.  
- Je sais, je sais. Vous ne devez pas vous montrer démasqués devant moi, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà vu vos visages. Et puis nous allons voyager ensemble pendant encore un moment alors laissons ce genre de truc pour Xing.  
Lan Fan ne semblait pas convaincue. Et avec le plus beau sourire dont il se savait capable et le ton de la confidence :  
- Je n'en parlerais à personne. Même pas à ton grand-père.  
Il avait visé juste car après quelques instants, elle commença à le détacher.

* * *

**J'ai essayé d'éclaircir un peu la personnalité de Ling. Oui, tout ça n'a rien à faire dans ce genre d'histoire mais bon. Disons que ça fait partie de mon fandom personnel. Enfin même si cette histoire est n'importe quoi !**

**J'aimerais beaucoup écrire une plus sérieuse sur eux mais à plusieurs. Le principe, chacun écrit une partie de l'histoire tour à tour (qu'on s'envoie par mails). Par forcément un chapitre, ça peut un paragraphe, quelques lignes ; c'est selon l'inspiration. Résultat, on ne sait pas quelle tournure va prendre les évènements et on est toujours surpris ! (Avant bien sûr, on définie quelques points car on ne voit pa stous les personnages et leurs histoires de la même manière) Voilà, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un ; envoyez-moi un message.**


	4. Strip-tease facial

**Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Lan Fan lui avait pudiquement tourner le dos, tandis qu'elle défaisait lentement le noeud compliqué qui maintenait le masque sur sa tête. Il y avait bien plus simple pour l'enlever. Ling savait aussi qu'en faisant ça, elle essayait vainement de gagner du temps. Ce n'était pas grave ; un peu de suspense était le bienvenue. Il s'était assis sur son lit, tête dans la main et grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de voir un des gardes du clan Yao en pyjama rose. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de Lan Fan...  
C'était sadique de sa part mais pousser la jeune fille dans ses derniers retranchements était une de ses activités favorites. Il avait eu jusque là un grand nombre de serviteurs, tous lui obéissants au doigt et à l'oeil. Toutefois, le Prince doutait que la plupart arrive à supporter ses exentricités avec autant de patience qu'elle. Même Fu, en y mettant les formes bien sûr, se permettait de lui faire la morale de temps en temps. Le garçon se demandait souvent jusqu'où pouvait-il aller avant qu'elle ne craque. Tant de servitude, d'obstination à vouloir cacher la moindre émotion... Etait-ce vraiment sans arrière-pensées ? Personne ne l'était ; lui le premier. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se cacher derrière le masque, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien méchant ; il en était sûr.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait d'être défait.  
- Ah enfin ; s'exclama Ling, impatient. Tourne-toi maintenant que je puisse voir.  
Lan Fan s'exécuta et il pût repaître ses yeux du spectacle.  
Elle se tenait là devant lui, ses beaux yeux noirs balayant la pièce comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Sa peau n'était aussi blanche que celle des dames du palais mais l'embarras donnait une teinte charmante à son visage, lui-même des plus ravissant. Tout cela formait un ensemble bien plus doux que pouvait laisser présager les capacités et le caractère de la jeune fille. Sans que cela ne soit ni un mensonge ni exagérer, il pouvait aisement dire qu'elle était jolie et ce, même vêtu d'une chose aussi infâme.  
En temps normal, Ling l'aurait ouvertement complimenté et aurait savouré son embarras ; pourtant quelque chose en son for intérieur le poussa au silence. L'ignorance des gens et même celle de Lan Fan sur son propre potentiel le satisfaisait en quelque sorte. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si les autres hommes s'en rendaient compte. Peut-être qu'elle... Non, c'est ridicule. Lan Fan était SA servante ; il était même probable qu'elle n'ai jusque là jamais penser à autre chose qu'à ses obligations envers lui et le clan. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait plus ; mais quoi ? Aucun mot pour nommer cette sensation ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Et comme un enfant avare qui ne veut pas prêter ses jouets, il remercia l'existence du masque.  
- Et bien tu vois, fit-il gaiement en se relevant ; ce n'était pas si compliqué !  
Il sentait qu'il ne vallait mieux pas pousser la plaisanterie plus loin. Le xinois commença donc à se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsque la voix de la jeune fille le coupa dans son élan :  
- Prince Ling.  
- Mh ?  
Lan Fan s'était agenouillée, ses joues sabottant l'air impassible qu'elle essayait d'afficher.  
- Pardonnez-moi mais... Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ?  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute mais fais vite.  
Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup comme pour retrouver son calme. En vain, puisque son visage sembla entrer en fusion.  
- C'est... C'est au sujet de... Ce que disait les frères Elric tout à l'heure...  
- Ce qu'ils disait tout à l'heure... Oh.  
Ling avait presque oublié cette histoire idiote et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la remette sur le tapis. Mieux valait ne pas donner de l'importance à tout ça s'il ne voulait pas que les choses ne deviennent bizarres. Il essaya donc tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise et en riant :  
- Tu parles de leur délire comme quoi... Ne me dis pas que tu as pris tout ça au sérieux ! Voyons !

Silence pesant et interminable.

- B-bien sûr que non...  
- C'est quoi cette hésitation !?  
- J-je suis désolée, jeune maître, s'écria Lan Fan en se prosternant devant lui, si bas qu'il put entendre le bruit de son front heurté le sol.  
Ling commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, énervé. Désormais il n'avait plusqu'une envie : se venger des frères Elric. Cependant, il savait que cela n'était pas faisable ce soir sous peine de se retrouver de nouveau à la rue. Mais qu'allait-il faire pour Lan Fan ? En se repassant le film de la soirée, le jeune homme se rendit compte que son comptement avait été des plus ambiguë.  
- Allez, relèves-toi, lui ordonna-il en se rasseyant sur son propre lit.  
Lan Fan s'exécuta, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ses doigts et ses pieds dépassaient à peine du pyjama. C'était mignon. Il eut alors violente envie de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais leurs rangs sociaux étant ce qu'ils sont, cela n'était pas permi. Ils étaient prince et rôturière, maître et servante ; l'un devait ordonner, l'autre obéir. Rien de plus. Ordonner... Obéir...

* * *

**DSK ! DSK !**

**Ling : Y'a erreur sur la personne !**

**Désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas terrible ! Je fais mille choses en même temps... **

**Ah ! Sachez que nous cherchons encore des participants pour la fanfiction en collaboration donc si vous êtes partant, vous savez où envoyer un message !**


End file.
